


that one time i, the author, fuck leon, but it's on paper and not in real life : (

by acooleg



Series: an idiot's guide to pokémon: galar edition [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aftercare, Ass Play, Cunnilingus, Engagement, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Spit As Lube, Squirting, aggressive leon, leon eats ass, self insert but it's vague enough that it could be a reader, there's a lot because i was in max thirst mode, there's a proposal kind of maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acooleg/pseuds/acooleg
Summary: **Set after the events of Sword/Shield**leon's girlfriend returns after being away for a week. he's pent up, having watched her take on the various gyms of galar for this season's league challenge and take dozens of pics with fanboys that ogled her. he shows her just how pent up he is.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader
Series: an idiot's guide to pokémon: galar edition [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574494
Comments: 19
Kudos: 238





	that one time i, the author, fuck leon, but it's on paper and not in real life : (

**Author's Note:**

> me, a leon lover: leon is a himbo, a big ol' puppy man. he's a switch at best and he just wants to make sure his partner is happy. he's perfect and i love him.  
> also me, spilling my tall glass of water and scrolling through leon art: this man can and will spit on me and i thank god for that

She could be such a pain in his ass sometimes.

Leon watched as his girlfriend fumbled with his sweatpants, excited fingertips shaking as she pulled them down his thighs just far enough to get access to his cock. He was already panting as she pressed kisses to his half chub, tongue poking passed her lips just enough for him to feel it. Those steel blue eyes found honey yellow, staring up at him from beneath dark lashes.

He adjusted his seat on the edge of the bed, hands twisting to tightly grip the comforter as he watched her open her wet mouth and take the head of his cock in. Her tongue was soft and her mouth was warm and wet, almost an acceptable substitute for her pussy. She was already grazing his skin with her teeth, still unsure of the best ways to suck him off, but that determined look on her face was cute enough to let the occasional bits of pain slide.

She choked when he started to thrust into her mouth and he felt bad. He hadn't even gone that deep but she was still sensitive to it. He was getting antsy with her slow and shallow pace. He needed to fuck into her mouth or something.

"Can you at least ride my face while you do that?" he asked, fisting one hand in her hair to pull her off his cock with an audible 'pop!' He was certainly red from asking the question, and she was blushing just as much.

Her eyebrows furrowed deep on her face. "The whole point of me doing this is so you don't have to do anything." She rubbed the corner of her mouth and kissed his thighs. "Don't worry about a thing, baby. I'll take care of you."

Any other time, he would've been endeared by those words. Not this time though. He was antsy and pent up from not seeing her for a week, and he needed her cumming as soon as possible for him to get off.

Leon didn't let go of her hair, tugging her head back up and away from his cock. He stared at her evenly. "If I don't have your cunt on my mouth in the next minute I am going to explode, and not in the way either of us want."

Once again, she flushed a dark red. "L-Leon!" she stuttered off, but clearly didn't have a rebuttal. "Sweetheart, please."

"Don't make me move you myself." He didn't give her any time to rebuke that, letting go of her hair and moving his hands to under her arms, hoisting her up and onto her legs. His head was level with her stomach and waist. She was still wearing clothes. Far too much, as far as he was concerned.

He peeled the uniform top off of her, throwing it somewhere behind him. Her bra was next, ripped off and discarded to the ground. "You're being awfully aggressive," she murmured as she reached for her shorts.

He smacked her hand away, peeling her shorts and panties off. Her thigh highs stayed on. "I watched your League matches while I've been working at the Battle Tower. Do you have any idea how attractive you are when you know how strong you are?" He bit her hip, holding her middle with both of his hands so she couldn't flinch away.

"I d-didn't realize--" She moaned as his tongue trailed up her stomach, her hands finding his hair.

"I know you didn't. It's why you let all those stupid fanboys get up in your business when you're moving from one Gym to the next." He had gotten far more jealous than he had anticipated, seeing all those selfies she had been tagged in. She was an idiot, failing to realize that those kids were ogling her from a mile away. "That kind of confidence is beyond attractive. Seeing you take on Kabu the other night drove me wild."

He kicked off his sweatpants as he pulled her back onto the bed, manhandling her to sit above his face. He was barely situated underneath her when he felt some of her wetness drip onto his his skin. She was getting off on this.

"I love seeing you like that. But I hate knowing that I have to share that part of you with others." Leon bit the inside of her thigh and she fisted his hair, staring down at him. Honey yellow found steel blue, both ablaze with heated emotions. Who would've thought that he was such a jealous man? Or maybe it was how she didn't realize just how much people lusted after her that made him so jealous? "It's okay, though. No one else gets to see this side of you, the side that loves to be fucked by my mouth, my fingers, or my cock."

Crude? Yeah. But she seized up for a brief moment, relaxing just a bit as more wetness dripped onto his face.

He couldn't help but grin wolfishly. "Did you just cum from that?"

"L-Lee," she started, cutting off when he shoved two fingers in. His mouth found her clit and he sucked on it harshly, rolling in between his teeth. She covered her mouth as she screamed into her hands.

His free hand stroked his cock, making sure it maintained its hardness so when he decided she was ready he could fuck her into the mattress.

A week. She could've come to stay with him at any time, but instead she stayed in hotels or in the wild area. Said something about 'experiencing the whole thing again,' like she had the year before. He wasn't Champion anymore so it wasn't like he couldn't have gone with her. But he had been busy. And between getting jealous and seeing her raw power when it came to battling, he was beyond horny.

"You're gonna squirt for me while I properly eat you out, and then I'm fucking you into our bed." His tongue laved over her clit again and he upped it to three fingers, stroking her inner walls as fast as he could. He could feel her legs trembling.

"You're being so... dirty!" she moaned out, collapsing forward and onto the bed. He had to tilt his head just a bit to lock eyes with her. Her face was practically glowing with how bright her blush was, her eyebrows pulled down in that adorably annoyed way she did. "You could've come with me, if you were gonna get so upset--"

He plunged his fingers in exceptionally hard, pulling his mouth away to bite her other thigh. "Jealous. I'm jealous. And you know I would've, but I was busy with the Battle Tower." He let go of his cock and grabbed her ass, pressing her fully against his face. His nose brushed her clit as he shoved his tongue into her, working in tandem with his hand.

"You're being a big baby!" she whined, pushing her face into the bed.

After a moment, he pulled his tongue away. "I'll shove my fingers in your ass if you keep sassing me." Her walls fluttered around his fingers at that. It was meant to be a warning - she was hardly ever up for that stuff, and would almost always vehemently deny it. He grinned darkly. "Oh, you'd like that, huh?"

"If you're gonna be a bitch, you can eat my ass, too!" she barked back, going from placid to bratty in just a second. He loved that.

He poked one finger at her ass and felt her spasm. "You need to squirt before I do that, but now I'm definitely finger fucking your ass." He focused on sucking on her clit, taking the fingers from her cunt and running them up the crease of her ass. She was dripping onto his face again, berating him for leaving her empty.

He circled the ring of muscle with his damp fingers, pushing one in as he sucked hard on her clit. She screeched into the mattress, shoving her whole ass back towards his hand. "Leon, fuck! Fuck, fuck, yes!" He grinned, fucking into her ass with his finger.

"Oh, shit, you're dirty too, aren't you?" He looked up and watched as she nodded, watery eyes staring down at him. "What's the dirtiest thing you can say right now?"

Her voice warbled. "Now that I said it, I really want you to eat my ass."

Ah, fuck it. He pulled his finger from her asshole, using both hands to pull her into the right position. And then he was doing it, his tongue shoving passed the tight muscles and into her ass. She was crying out, spasming around him and calling his name.

He shoved three fingers into her cunt and two fingers into her asshole, spitting as much as possible to keep things wet. He bit her ass cheek, pulling away to grin at the bright red ring of teeth marks.

"I'm gonna-- I'm gonna--" She sat up, grabbing his head and forcing his mouth back onto her cunt. "Eat my cum if you want it so bad!"

And he did, taking the hand in her cunt out and onto her hip, swallowing as she squirted into his mouth. Any other time he would've pulled away when it got to be too much, but the scent was getting to his head and he needed to drink every part of her down. She was overflowing his mouth but didn't let go of his hair, keeping him there until she had finished.

He swallowed it all, pulling away to grin up at her. "Nasty girl," he teased.

"Says the man that just ate my ass," she shot back, sitting up on shaking legs.

He fucked his fingers into her asshole. "Don't forget I still am. Or do you want something else in here?" He scissored his fingers, feeling how her muscles stretched. If he spat on it, his cock could probably slide in. "Should I fill your ass with my cock?"

"Yes." She scooted away from him, face pressed into the bed and ass in the air. He pulled his fingers out as he sat up, twisting around and stroking his cock as he stared at her. "You're being such a bitch, it's kind of hot," she muttered.

"Don't rile me up like this then." He smacked her butt. "Grab your ass, show me your pretty cunt and asshole."

"That's so dirty..." But she did, spreading her cheeks as she glared at him. He reached for his discarded sweats, pulling a condom out and rolling it over his dick. "Didn't realize you were such a freak--ah!" She jolted when he spat on her asshole.

"I might be mean right now but I don't want to hurt you," he muttered, rubbing the head of his dick against the spit.

"Such a gentleman." She shook her hips against him, letting go of her ass to grab at the pillow. "You should cum in me tonight."

"In your ass?"

"No, like in me, in me." He groaned at that. They hadn't had raw sex since they first started having sex.

"Like, fuck a baby into you?" She nodded and he bit his lip. "Fuck." He leaned against her back and kissed her shoulders. Then he pressed the head of his dick into her ass, watching carefully to see if she started crying the wrong kind of tears. He really didn't want to hurt her. Had he known she would've been down with this, he would've bought lube.

"Yeah. Yeah, fuck a baby into me." He trusted into her a few careful times, testing the limits before letting go.

He bit her ear as he slammed into her. "If I did that, you wouldn't be able to wander off and fight whatever League catches your eye next. You'd be mine forever, you know?"

She nodded, kissing whatever part of him she could get to. "Yeah, I know. You'd be stuck with me, oh great Battle Tower owner." She matched his thrusts with her hips. "You and that stupid fucking beard of yours."

"You like it and you know it." He wrapped one arm around her waist, the other dipping down her front to circle her clit. He bit back harshly, "I'd be stuck with you and your stupid slit eyebrows."

She moaned and he grinned as her legs started to give. "You love me and you know it."

He bit the back of her neck. "I do love you." He felt the muscles in her ass flutter at that. "I wouldn't eat just anyone's ass, afterall."

"Such a fucking gentleman," she growled. She tried to meet his thrusts again, but he held her in place. "You gonna take all day, old man? Gonna go any faster?"

"Old man!? You're older than me. Who's acting like a bitch now?" But that was enough to get him to go. He was circling her clit with more force as he pounded into her ass. Clearly she was fine with it, if she could sass him while he was balls deep in her.

She was moaning frequently, her walls starting to tighten more and more. He could feel his own release starting to form, his hips unable to keep a steady pace as he trusted into her. "You need to fucking cum," she whined. "Finish there and then fuck your baby into me, Leon."

He pressed his forehead in the center of her back, staring down at where they were connected. He watched how he fucked her thoroughly, biting his lip as that was enough to push him over the edge. A gutteral groan fell from him as he shoved himself as far in as he could go. He slowed to a stop as he cummed into the condom, never once letting up on her clit as he emptied his first load.

He pulled out and was already hard again, staring at her beautiful back now littered with his marks. He tied the condom up and threw it somewhere to worry about later. She wanted a baby fucked into her? He could do that. They were doing it all out of order but he'd do it. He'd propose to her tomorrow, too.

She was staring at him from over her shoulder. He flipped her over, pressing his cock against her clit and rubbing. She moaned, hiding her face in his neck as her arms wrapped around his chest. "I love you," he whispered, kissing her cheek.

"I love you, too," she returned, catching his lips with hers. He groaned when her tongue searched his mouth.

After a second, he pulled away. "Are you sure you want me to...?" He hadn't sheathed himself in her yet because he wanted to make sure.

She nodded. "Yeah. Yeah. Please, Leon, please. I'm not kidding, I want your baby."

That was enough for him. He shoved himself into her cunt, groaning but not stopping. It was different without a condom, for sure. Something he adored. But right now he wanted to pump her full of his cum, and he needed to get off for that.

His pace was brutal, but he held her close while he did so. She was moaning his name like a prayer, and her name fell from his lips just as often.

"Fuck, fuck, don't leave me again," he growled in her ear.

"I wasn't gone that long," she muttered, tossing her head back with a shout when his cockhead brushed her cervix.

"You could've come home to me in the evenings."

"I wanted--ah!--I wanted the full experience again!" Her fingers were tight in his hair, nails grazing his scalp every now and then.

"But if I put our baby in you, you can't do that. You have to come home to me." She nodded, locking eyes with him as she did so. Her face was bright red and she was crying from the pleasure. "Promise you will."

"I promise, sweetheart! Please, I'm so close--"

He let go of her to press his thumb to her clit while he fucked her harder. He was close, too.

She cummed first, dripping around his cock. He kissed her harshly as he finally let go, pressing his cockhead as close to her cervix as he could while hot ropes of his white cum coated her insides.

They laid like that for a moment before he pulled out, suddenly aware of how sticky with sweat they both were. She sat up and grabbed his arm. He looked to her. "Hey. I love you."

"I love you, too," he responded with a grin.

Her smile was soft as she rested one hand on her lower stomach. "And I'm not kidding. I would love to have a baby with you, Lee."

He leaned forward and kissed her again. "Glad we're on the same page, then. I'll go get a ring tomorrow."

"A ring?"

"An engagement ring?"

"Hoh. Oh boy. Oh fuck." She laughed, seemingly in disbelief. "Yeah, that's good. That's. That's good." The grip she had on his wrist faltered. He got off the bed, kissing her forehead before he made his way to the bathroom.

"I'm going to grab a towel to wash us off with." He quickly brushed his teeth and wiped himself down first before grabbing a towel. He wet it under the faucet before returning, smiling at her. "Bet you can't move much, huh?"

She shook her head. "Not really. I was, uh. Ass blasted, to begin with. But then everything went when you asked to..." she laughed. "You really want to marry me?"

"Yes, of course." He wiped her forehead and face first before moving down her body, careful of every spot he bit her. When he got to her cunt, he slowed. "Should I...?"

She took the towel from him. "I need to go pee anyways. I'll take care of it."

"Can you walk?"

"I'll manage." And she did, shakily walking to the bathroom. It took her a few minutes, but eventually he heard the faucet turn on and off and she came back out. Her makeup was off. She collapsed next to him with a yawn. "You're a freak in bed when you're pissed," she noted sleepily.

"You're pretty freaky yourself," he teased, rolling her to face his chest. She cuddled into him and kissed his collar bone. "I love you," he repeated.

"I love you, too." She looked up at him, grinning cheekily. "Husband to be."

He kissed her nose. "My pretty wife to be."

**Author's Note:**

> my ultimate kink is having a loving partner that wants to get married and start a family


End file.
